cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
C. Thomas Howell
C. Thomas Howell (1966 - ) Deaths in Film *''Red Dawn ''(1984) [Robert]: Machine-gunned by a Soviet airplane. *''Hitman's Run (Video, 1999) '[Tom Holly]: Shot to death by Damian Chapa as Damian enters the motel and kidnaps Eric Roberts' wife and kid. *Hot Boyz ''(Video, 2000)' [Officer Roberts]: Killed in a shoot-out with Silkk the Shocker and Co. as Howell leads a SWAT team into the gang's hide-out. *''The Hitcher 2: I've Been Waiting ''(Video, 2003) [Jim Halsey]: Shot repeatedly by Jake Busey; he dies shortly afterwards after Kari Wuhrer tries to drag him to safety. *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013; animated) [Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne]: Shot in the head by Kevin McKidd while speaking to Justin Chambers. *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015; animated)'' [Dr. Will Magnus]: Commits suicide by disintegrating himself with nanites. *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018; animated)'' [Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom]: Shot several times in the chest and once in the head by Christian Slater, while his brain vibrates enough after getting shot by Kevin McKidd in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Deaths in Television *''Natural Selection'' (also known as Dark Reflection 1994 TV Movie) [Ben Braden/Alex Connelly]: Playing a pair of clones; Ben dies after falling through a roof onto a structure below during a struggle with Alex (initially it appears evil twin Alex was the one that got killed, however the film ends showing it was good twin Ben who had actually died with his identity switched by his wicked double) *''Criminal Minds: 100'' (2009) [George Foyet]: Beaten to death by Thomas Gibson at the end of a fight/struggle. *''Camel Spiders ''(2011 TV movie) [Sheriff Ken Beaumont]: Bitten to death by one of the camel spiders. *''Home Invasion'' (2012 TV movie) [Ray]: Stabbed in the stomach by Haylie Duff after Howell breaks in and attacks her and Jason Brooks. *''Revolution: Chained Heat'' (2012) '[''Jacob]: Neck snapped by Billy Burke after interrogating him, following a fight. *[[Grimm (2011 series)|Grimm: Blond Ambition (2014)]] [Weston Steward]: Decapitated with a machete by Jacqueline Toboni in self-defense. *Marvel’s The Punisher (2017)' [''DHS Agent Carson Wolff]: Neck snapped during a hand-to-hand fight with Jon Bernthal. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Rae Dawn Chong *Son of stunt performer Chris Howell. Howell, C. Thomas Howell, C. Thomas Howell, C. Thomas Howell, C. Thomas Howell, C. Thomas Howell, C. Thomas Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Stunt Performers Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Deaths in Criminal Minds Universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Characters killed by The Punisher Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Marvel Stars Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Machine gunned